the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Web tryouts/The new enemy
Here's how web tryouts go and the new enemy arrives in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure. film starts out with the Paramount logo, followed by the Universal logo, and it plays the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures intro Entertainment, Hasbro Studios, AKA Cartoon, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey's Pictures Paramount Pictures Corporation and Universal Home Entertainment Productions Present it fades to a web with sun shining on it with little water drops on it Wilbur (voice over): Why did you do this for me Charlotte? Charlotte (voice over): Because you have been my friend. And friendship's a tremendous thing. and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2" then the wind starts blowing and cuts loose the web and it zooms out "Wilbur's Great Adventure" we see Templeton popping out of the grass and he runs through some hens who get startled and jumped in surprise. Then Templeton goes into this can and he comes out and he scurries on and then it cuts to Wilbur and our heroes Wilbur: Oh, please Nellie. Reconsider! This isn't such a good idea, in fact it's a terrible idea! No more crazy stunts! Oh, please you're gonna hurt yourself! Nellie: Oh, you're just a big, old worry wort, Wilbur! I've never even bent an antenna before! Wilbur: But, but spiders don't have antenna's! Oh, I'm gonna f-f-faint! J.J.: Okay, I just have to ask. Who's idea was this, to begin with? Rainbow: It wasn't me. Mako: Not me. Puffer: Getto. Fender: Likewise. Dusty Crophopper: It couldn't have been me. Bill: And it wasn't us. Ben: We can't even fly. Knockout: But what about you, Pete? Pete: Just to let you know, I have no part in any of this. Hank: You really think she's gonna do it this time? Theodore Tugboat: Nah, Hank, she'll just back out, like last time. Aranea: Oh, this is gonna be... Joy: Very ugly. steps back a little bit Nellie: Aranea, Joy, watch this! runs forward and she jumps down with her web Nellie: Whoo!!!! Theodore Tugboat: I can't believe it! She really did it! soon Nellie lands on Wilbur's noose Nellie: Howdy ol' Wilbur! Thomas: Hey what do ya know? She did it! then the wind takes Nellie back up Wilbur: Nellie! Rodney: Oh, geez! wind takes her all the way up to the barn, and she spins around and tumbles on the roof and hangs on, but then she falls right into the slop as Aranea and Joy watch, and Wilbur comes over Fluttershy: Nellie! Buttercream Sunday: Wah! Sunil Nevla: Nellie! three run up to the slop Murdoch: Uh-oh! others follow behind Wilbur: Nellie, talk to me, Nellie! dives his nose into the slop Come out, come out! dives in again Say, you're okay! Eddy: You don't think she drowned, do you guys think?! T.C.: We don't know, Eddy! Hugs: Nellie! Nellie! Aranea and Joy come down and run to the scene Aranea: Is she... is she... Joy: History? soon Nellie comes out of the slop Nellie: Who hoo! What a rush! Gotta do that again. Wilbur: Again? Willy: How about we not? Because you nearly scared us to death! Sir Handel: Well, speaking of crazy stunts, where's Duke and Smudger? We haven't seen them all morning. Smudger comes puffing in while trying to blow feathers out of his funnel Smudger: Pah! Eeh! Paw! Man, I thought they'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a weak. Sir Handel: What are you talking about, Smudger? Smudger: The hens! They won't leave me alone, every night that I go to sleep, they sneak up around me and think that I'm a hen house! And then their feathers get into my firebox, and then when my fire is lit; they blow into my tubes and it itches my system, so I have to blow them out of my funnel! he speaks Duke comes up beside him Duke: Well, that's what you get for not sleeping in a shed like us. Smudger: Oh, ha ha, go scare a cow, Dukey. Mrs. Calloway: Hey! We heard that! Smudger: sarcastically You know what I meant. they hear laughter Kevin (train): Oh, no. Zoe Trent: Is that what I think it is? Rarity: Yep. Daylight: It's Templeton and his children. Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes